The power
by Storyteller54
Summary: Nicole watterson has been know for her anger problems and loud outburst. but what happens when her anger is out of control? find out in. The Power
1. Chapter 1

Nicole sat at her desk filling in paper work she was assigned to do. She was slowly typing it in feeling tired and exhausted as she yawned and stretched. She rubbed her eyes and sipped some of her coffee. "Ugh ok Nicole you have to finish this or you'll never here the end of it" Nicole said to herself sitting straight up and typing faster.

Nicole was at work till 5:45pm typing at the papers. She finally had finished it and printed out her papers. "Finally" Nicole said in an exhausted tone as she yawed. She went over to the turn in desk and got her purse and headed for the door. "Hold on Nicole" The manager said stopping Nicole as she's about to walk the door.

"Huh? What is it?" Nicole said confused. "It seems there is a certain paper work that you failed to finish, it looks like you'll have to stay and finish it" The manager said adjusting his glasses.

Nicole's eyes widened in shock staring at the manager. "w-what…n-no you can't do that I have to get back to my family!" Nicole said stuttering. "Well that's not my fault, you should always remember to do your work, and didn't you learn that in school Watterson?" The manager said looking at Nicole.

Nicole glared at the manager clinching her fist ready to punch him but holds back her anger and closes her eyes. "I'll…get it done" Nicole said walking pass the manager. "Good girl" The manager said smirking. Nicole stopped for a moment and just kept walking back to her desk.

Nicole sat at her desk and picked up the work phone and called her home. The phone rang in the house and Richard was sitting on the couch as he picked up the phone. "Hello?" Richard said into the phone.

"Hi honey…look I won't be at home till tomorrow Morning" Nicole said exhausted and tired. "aww why?" Richard said. "I know…I'm sorry honey but I forgot to do a certain paper work and I have to get it done by tomorrow" Nicole said sadly. "Well what will we eat?" Richard asked.

"Well…there's some left over's in the fridge…so you'll have to eat that till then" Nicole said exhaustedly. "eww left over's who east's that stuff?" Richard said. Nicole clinched her fist again and yelled. "JUST EAT THE STUPID LEFTOVERS ALREADY!" Nicole yelled into the phone and hanged it up. She rubbed her head and sighed heavily.

"Let's just get this done!" Nicole said starting the paper work and drunk more of her coffee.

**The Next Morning. **

Nicole fell asleep on her desk with her paper work have done. She slept through the whole night and woke up her desk. "h-huh? What?" Nicole woke up and looked around to see its morning. "How long was I asleep?" Nicole said as she turned to her computer seeing her paper work wasn't fully finished.

Nicole sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Well that's just great" Nicole said yawing. "It's really not" the manager said standing behind Nicole. Nicole turned around and looked at the manager. "So sleeping on the job Nicole?" The manager said raising an eyebrow.

Nicole looked at him and her paper work back and forth and sighed not knowing what to say. "This just will not do Nicole, no it will just not do" the manager said crossing his arms and shaking his head.

"I'm sorry! But you knew how tired I was going to be! There's no way I couldn't get any of this done In one night!" Nicole explained. "Well maybe if your memory wasn't so recklace you would have remembered" The manager said polishing his glasses.

Nicole clinched her fist even more as she gritted her teeth trying to hold back her anger as much as she could. "Problem Mrs. Watterson?" The manager said looking at her raising an eyebrow. "No! Not…At all" Nicole Responding unclenching her fist. "Good, how about I do something generous, I'll give you tomorrow to finish it, how about that? You can't screw that up can you?" The manager said putting his glasses on his face.

Nicole opens her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Yes, it's great, thank you sir" Nicole said getting her purse. "Well good day too you" the manager said smiling. Nicole quickly gets her purse and walks out the building. Nicole then got in her car and drove off. "Who the hell does he think he is" Nicole whispered as she drove home. "If I didn't need that job..." Nicole said clinching the steering wheel.

"I"LL KILL HIM!" Nicole screamed driving faster heading home. Nicole finally arrived home and got out of the car holding her head. "Ugh…I need to rest…" Nicole said in an exhausted tone as she walked up the door steps and opens the door. As she opened the door she sees that the living room is completely ruined and the kitchen in a complete mess.

Nicole's eyes widen seeing everything in a complete mess not knowing what to the think. "Hurry mom's could be here an-"Gumball stopped on the stairs seeing mom as he froze. "uhhh…hey mom heh heh" Gumball said grinning nervously and waves. Nicole's eyes shifted to each mess she saw. The TV was broken. Food items and doe were splattered in the kitchen and the door suddenly fell down.

"Ok mom we can explain you see there was this huge house tornado that came out of nowhere and attacked the house!" Gumball said. Nicole just stood there and looked at the mess and her eye twitched. "Gumball what are you doing just standing there we need to…Uhh oh" Darwin said froze where he's standing. "uhh hey Mrs. Mom" Darwin said waving. "Where….is…Richard?" Nicole said softly.

"ummmm…" They both said looking at each other. "Where…is your father?" Nicole said staring at nothing. Loud snoring was heard coming from the kitchen and Nicole slowly walked over to the noise stepping over every junk on the floor. She walked over by the counter and sees Richard asleep on the floor. Nicole clinched her fist even harder. "RICHAAAARRD!" Nicole screamed form the top of her lungs.

Richard instantly woke and looked at Nicole. "Oh, welcome home honey" Richard said with a smile. Nicole glared even harder at Richard. "I have you watch the kids when I'm working overtime at work, and this is what I come too?!" Nicole yelled.

Richards's ears dropped and looked around and see's all the mess that's been made around the house. "Oh…umm…sorry Nicole" Richard said scared. "SORRY DOESN"T CUT IT! I want this mess cleaned up by the time I get back! UNDERSTAND?!" Nicole Shouted. "Where are you going?" Darwin asks. "OUT!" Nicole said heading out the door. Gumball, Darwin, and Richard Stood there looking at each other and they started too clean up the mess.

Nicole Walked down the street, anger flowing through her body trying to control her rage as the best she can. "Ok…ok calm down Nicole…you need to keep it together" Nicole said taking slow deep breathes as she sits down on a bench rubbing her head.

As she started to a little better she stood as some part of her outfit got caught on the bench and ripped. "Oh my god!" Nicole said covering her front part of her skirt. "Darn it!" Nicole shouted going to local bathroom. As she went in she started to hold her head more and groan as if she was in horrible pain. The groaning gotten louder and louder as her eyes started glowing on and off like a flickering light bulb.

A woman who was using the bathroom came and noticed Nicole groaning. "Excuse me, are you ok? "The women asked slowly approaching Nicole. Nicole quickly shifted her head to the women as force went through the women making a huge whole behind her. The women stood there shaking terribly in fear as ran out the bathroom screaming. Nicole eyes dimed as she held her head again and fainted on bathroom floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicole awoke on the bathroom floor dazed not remembering what happened. She slowly lifted herself up and held her head. "w-what happened..?" Nicole said looking around as she saw the huge hole in the wall. "Oh my god...What did that?" Nicole said rubbing her head. Then she looks outside as she sees it's nearly night time. "How long was I out?!" Nicole said as she left the local restroom.

Nicole arrived home as she quickly unlocked the door and walked in. "Mom!" Gumball and Darwin said running over to Nicole and giving her a big huh. "We so worried!" Darwin said hugging Nicole tightly. "Where were you Nicole? We were worried, and what happened your skirt?" Richard said looking at Nicolas ripped part of her skirt.

"It's a long story" Nicole said with a sigh. "I'm sorry everyone for worrying you all" Nicole said looking at everyone. "Its ok mom, we did mess up the house pretty bad again" Gumball said rubbing his arm. "And I did fall asleep at the wrong time" Richard said rubbing the back of his head. Nicole smiles and goes over to everyone and gives them a big hug. Nicole then rubbed her head and as she let go and stumbled a bit.

"You ok honey" Richard asked holding Nicole's hand "yes I'm fine thank you sweetheart" Nicole said smiling as she got up from the couch and walked up the stairs. "Mom you sure you don't need help?" Gumball asked as he stood at the end of the stairs making sure Nicole didn't fall.

"Yes honey I'm fine I just need to rest a bit and take some medicine and I'll be fine" Nicole said going to the bathroom and closing the door. "What do you think happened when she was gone?" Darwin asked looking over at gumball and Richard. "I don't know, but I hope nothing serious happened" Gumball said in worried tone.

Nicole leaned over the sink as she turned on the water as she splashed water in her face. "Goodness my head is killing me, ugh!" Nicole groaned as she open the cabinet and got out some pain medicine as she tried to open the bottle. "Come on you stupid bottle!" Nicole yelled as she banged the bottle on the sink. "UGH! OPEN!" Nicole yelled in frustration as she clinched her fist and punched the wall making a huge hole in the wall as her eyes started glowing ripping out the bathroom sink and throwing it against the wall.

"What's going on?!" Anise said awaking form her sleep as she hoped out of the bed and went into the hallways seeing gumball, Darwin and Richard coming up the stairs. "What's all the noise?!" anise asked. "I have no idea, mom?!" Gumball said as he knocked on the door. Nicole breathed heavily as she glared at the bathroom door as she clichéd her fist harder. "Honey is everything all right in their?" Richard asked as he out his ears to the door.

Nicole blinked a few times as she held her head and groaned as she regained her conscious and looked around the bathroom seeing the destruction she caused. "What in the?" Nicole said in shock looking around the bathroom. "What happened? How did all this happen? Nicole said as she opened the bathroom door seeing everyone there staring at her.

"Whoa mom" Gumball looking into the bathroom seeing everything destroyed. Nicole step out and looked at the bathroom. "I don't know how this happened, I don't remember doing any this" Nicole said rubbing her head and closed her eyes. "I'm going to bed" Nicole said going into the bed room.

Everyone looked at Nicole as she went to bed.

**The Next Moring**

Everyone was downstairs in the kitchen waiting on Nicole. Nicole woke up with a throbbing headache as she got out of bed and stumbled as she fell on her knees and rubbed her head. "Oh my…" Nicole said sitting there for a second and tried to stand as her knees started to shake. "What is wrong with me?" Nicole said as she tries to walk heading to the door and opened it. "Ok Nicole, be careful and just don't fall" she said as she carefully walked down the stairs and held on to the railing.

Gumball sees Nicole doing so and goes over to her. "Mom you ok?" gumball asked as he helps her come down the stairs safely. "Oh just feeling a little wobbly that's all sweaty" Nicole said as she slowly walks to the kitchen. "You feeling alright honey?" Richard asked as he looks at her "oh don't worry about me, I'm fine everyone" Nicole said smiling. "Are you still going to be able to cook?" Richard asked. Nicole rolls her eyes and sighs. "Yes Richard ofcorse I'm still going to be able to cook" She said as she goes to the refrigerator. Nicole opens the refrigerator and sees that it's have empty. "What in the?" Nicole said shocked as she sees that it's almost empty.

"oooh yeah mom we forgot to mention that we are going to need some groceries" Gumball said rubbing the back of his head. "I just...bought groceries that could have lasted us for weeks!" Nicole yelled. "uhh, well we used it all the night you weren't here" Darwin said as he started to get nervous.

"soo, is there going to be any breakfast?" Richard asked. NO THERE"S NOT GOING TO BE ANYTHING!" Nicole yelled as the whole table flipped on everyone. "IM GOING TO WORK!" Nicole shouted and left the house. Everyone pushed the table off each other and got up. Marcus chuckles and laughs looking trough the kitchen window. "You guy's got a table flipped on all of you" he said laughing. Gumball and Darwin pushes the table off everyone and stands up and dust off.

"Not funny dude" Gumball said looking at Marcus. "Dude what's been going on? Nicole has been extra angry lately" Marcus said coming into the house. "I don't know what's wrong with her, she destroyed the bathroom completely yesterday" anise said rubbing her chin thinking. "ummmm" Marcus said looking at anise. Anise faceplams and looks at Marcus "not that way Marcus jeez" anise said rolling her eyes. Gumball and Darwin started snickering. "Look! You guys we need to see what's wrong with mom" anise said heading for the door.

"But we can't follow mom to work we got school today" Darwin said looking at anise as she heads for the door. Marcus chuckles and smiles rubbing his chin in confidence "don't worry about that guys let me take care of that" Marcus said hopping out the kitchen window. "guy's come on, we got some investigating to do" anise said and they all left the house follow Nicole.

End of chapter 2

**My god I'm slow as turtle on story's latey. And I do apologize on that. Anyway if I did do anything in this story that you don't like leave a review and tell me what you think is should do. If you liked how chapter 2 is going, leave review and tell me what you would like to see. Anyway you guys, that's all. See ya later. And stay golden! **


End file.
